


random makipana thing

by crystal_kiseki



Series: one shots [3]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Cutesy, F/F, Fluff, One Shot, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:13:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22509883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystal_kiseki/pseuds/crystal_kiseki
Summary: "let's not go over each other's boundaries."
Relationships: Koizumi Hanayo/Nishikino Maki
Series: one shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1660195
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	random makipana thing

"uh, Hanayo? what are you doing?"  
the shorter girl blinked before shrieking a bit, removing herself from the redhead, muttering a quiet 'sorry' while doing so.  
Maki casually sat up, looking at Hanayo, who was hiding her face behind her small hands.  
"so... are you going to explain why you randomly pinned me down out of nowhere?" she bluntly asked her.  
"I-I'm really sorry..." she mumbled, "I thought... for a second... that it might be a good idea..."  
Maki continued to stare. she sighed, getting up.  
"hey, Hanayo, get up and stand against the wall." the younger girl slightly titled her head to the side for a moment, but acted accordingly.

now standing against the blank wall, Maki proceeds to pin Hanayo against it, holding her wrists firmly in order to restrain her movements.  
Hanayo's face flushed, she squealed in embarrassment once more.  
Maki exhales again, with irritation in her voice, she speaks, "I really don't get it after all.", letting go of Hanayo as she does so.  
"W-What do you mean?" Hanayo quizzically stutters, avoiding eye contact.  
"I don't understand why this crap is important in a relationship."

"Maki-chan, could it be..." Hanayo started, "you're actually quite a softie who has trouble with intimacy?"  
the redhead coughed a bit, before speaking up again, "W-What the hell are you saying?", she paused for a moment.  
"O-Obviously I do, I already don't understand what's so important about topping or not in a relationship, how would I not have problems with intimacy itself... especially this kind of thing."  
"Maki-chan... that's lewd."  
Maki defensively raised her tone once more, "i-it's because I've been hanging out with Nico too much! she keeps asking me about it!"  
both girls blankly gazed at each other before looking away anew.

"Let's not go over each other's boundaries." Hanayo giggled, followed by a smile from her girlfriend.  
"Yeah, let's not."  
"But... can I still kiss you?"  
Maki chuckled, "even after all that, you're asking?"  
"can't be too careful."  
Maki sighs another time, petting Hanayo's dirty blonde hair, while removing her glasses with her other hand, "sure."

**Author's Note:**

> aaaa jeez, this kinda sucks lmao  
> I started writing this quite late at night, and I only finished it on a separate day, so this might not make much sense  
> I couldn't bother with correct capitalization, but I'll try to keep it in mind next time ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ


End file.
